


雨（食欲番外）

by karinacheng



Category: supervocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinacheng/pseuds/karinacheng
Summary: 剧情车





	雨（食欲番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 人物OOC警告

阿云嘎推门进来的时候，郑云龙正在卧室里看一本书，床头的灯是郑云龙之前换的，昏黄而柔软，让他的整张脸显得那样小。  
他瘦了。  
自己怎么会没有发现？

然后，他走到床前轻轻的跪下，吻了吻他的眉心。  
郑云龙只是笑，就是整个眼睛弯起来的那种笑，他把书放下，低下头，吻了吻阿云嘎的鼻尖，他的修长的手上还带着一点儿颜料的刺鼻的气味儿，他轻轻抚摸着阿云嘎的头发，说了一句不着边际的话  
“听说头发硬的人，心也硬。”  
阿云嘎就把他的手轻轻拽下来，放在胸口，抬头和他接吻。

郑云龙喜欢和他接吻，喜欢和他做爱，一遍又一遍，在他清醒的时候，在他不清醒的时候，在清晨，在大雨滂沱的夜里。  
阿云嘎也喜欢。  
吃过晚饭之后，郑云龙搂着胖子坐在沙发上，昏昏欲睡的说：“男朋友，去刷碗呗。”、  
然后，他会像郑云龙讨要一个奖赏的吻。  
这是他能想到的一切岁月最好的样子。

郑云龙的嘴唇薄而柔软，会无意识的张开，于是他就将舌头伸进去，舔舐着他的齿列。  
阿云嘎不厌其烦的描绘着他的模糊的唇形，就像要把这辈子的吻都接完。  
郑云龙把胳膊架在他的肩膀上，熟练的回吻着，在间隙，他趴在阿云嘎的耳边笑，说：“要做吗？”

三个月前，阿云嘎说会带他走的那天，他们第一次做爱。  
郑云龙看着自己纠结的男朋友说 你来，我不会弄  
在高潮来袭的瞬间，郑云龙哭着说：“我爱你。”  
阿云嘎只是吻了吻他的流着泪的眼睛。

 

“要做吗？”  
阿云嘎的回应就是把郑云龙摁在床上。  
他爱怜的吻着郑云龙  
从耳后到脖颈，从胸膛到足尖。  
郑云龙就那样仰躺在床上，仿佛被抽掉灵魂的玩偶。  
他向上伸出了一只手，他看着光从他的手指缝里漏出来，照在他的胸上，他说：“嘎子，你知道吗，人的心脏从四十岁会开始衰老，大概那个时候，我就没办法像现在这样了，那不是因为我不爱你了，是我没有力气了。”  
阿云嘎停下来，伏在他的身体上，听着他心脏的跳动，一下又一下，和窗外轰鸣的雷声应和着，他感到了一种难以言喻的悲伤与绝望犹如潮水般湮没了他，因为他清楚的知道，他要失去他了，永远的。

“做吧。”郑云龙推推他，翻身起来，脱掉了自己的棉体恤，他抬起手臂的时候，后背绷紧的样子就像一只蝴蝶，然后，他喃喃的说：“外面又下雨了，你的身体好冷。”  
于是他趴在阿云嘎的胯边，解开他的裤子，轻轻的舔他，从耻骨到龟头，接着他把他整个吃进去，小心的不碰到牙齿。

最开始的几次，阿云嘎不让他给自己口交，毕竟郑云龙脱下衣服，向他展开身体已经满足了他一切的征服欲望，他实在受不了那个人跪在自己身前的样子，他觉得甜蜜又羞耻。

但郑云龙喜欢这样，或者说，他爱这样。

吃。

他喜欢吃他。

就像把食物放进口腔一样，他把阿云嘎的东西含在嘴里，仿佛将被吃的事物与自身融于一体，真正使自己获得滋养一样，他爱阿云嘎，他的皮肤，他的汗水，还有他的味道。

阿云嘎几乎一下子就硬了，他的舌头被挤得贴在口腔的下端，喉咙几乎抵着阿云嘎阴茎前的冠状沟，他甚至不需要做什么，只需要抬起他蓄着眼泪的眼睛看向阿云嘎，就足以让他缴械投降。

他没有射在他的嘴里，但当阿云嘎把他拉上来接吻的时候，还是尝到了若有若无的咸。  
很久很久，他才意识到这是眼泪的味道，是郑云龙眼泪的味道。

阿云嘎的扩张总是温柔而缓慢，直到他的身体慢慢软下来，他才插进去，他喜欢看着郑云龙做爱，他知道郑云龙也喜欢，他在自己进入到他身体的瞬间，会流出生理性的眼泪，又冷又热。  
开始，总是疼，然后会是涨，阿云嘎有时会问他疼不疼，有时不问。  
即使他疼，阿云嘎也只是沉默的和他接吻，摩挲着他的身体，然后继续将他拉入旋转的情潮。  
他用力进入的时候，皱起的眉头和无意识的舔唇，性感的不像话，他不断的顶他，一下又一下，缓慢而直接，就像要透过他的肉体，直接的，直接的穿透他的灵魂。  
直到郑云龙开始呻吟，发出那种隐忍的，破碎的声音  
“哈 哈……哈啊 ”  
他的身体随着他起伏，不断的向后，然后阿云嘎揽住他的膝盖，将他拖向他，摁住他的胯骨。  
“停……哈，……停一下，亲亲我。”  
阿云嘎就拽起他，让他骑在自己身上，一边顶弄他，一边和他接吻。

这个姿势没办法享受一个吻，这只是一种精神的凌虐。  
至少此时的郑云龙没办法，他的性器抵在阿云嘎腰间，后面被深深贯穿着，阿云嘎的舌头搅着他，一下一下的向下刺着，模仿着性交的姿态，他的涎水留下来，眼神迷离而又纯真。

他的身体好热，好热又好湿，汗，润滑油，他的精液乱七八糟的在郑云龙的身上。

阿云嘎不停的搅着他的舌头，接着用手给他打。  
他划过他的冠状沟，轻轻的撸动，在他向上顶入的时候同时按紧他的龟头。  
性爱已经持续了很久，郑云龙的身体已经被完全打开了，在每次他碰他的时候，他都想射。

他想，但他得不到这个正在操他的男人的许可。

他只会让他抖着大腿，夹紧他的腰，激得他睁大他的猫儿眼，然后不停的，不停地和他接吻。

阿云嘎知道他受不了这样，但他还是这样弄他，一下又一下，直到他推着他的胸膛，讨饶着说：“别，嘎子，哈……哈，你，让我去一次。”

然后，草原狼王才给予他恩赦。

那时候的郑云龙的身子会像琴弦那样绷成一条好看的线  
“啊……啊啊……哈”  
在短促的尖叫后他软软的贴着阿云嘎，抚摸着他的脸说：“你好点了吗？”

阿云嘎不说话，只是翻身坐起来。

在郑云龙拿起床边的纸巾擦着自己的身体的时候，阿云嘎低着头说：  
“分手吧，我们。”

“不是因为你。”

“我都没说是因为什么。”

今天，阿云嘎去见了郑云龙的编辑，杨女士无不担忧的说：“他有三个月没有新作品了，他什么都画不出来，他从来没有这样过。”  
三个月，阿云嘎想，恰好是和我在一起的时间。  
直到他离开咖啡店，走入北京冰凉的冷雨，他的脑子里还是那句话  
他什么都画不出来

这三个月，他该有多难受，阿云嘎不知道，但他想，如果他的嗓子倒了，他会怎么样。

我会疯的，阿云嘎想，我会的。

在他们在一起的第三个月，阿云嘎说了分手。  
在一场异常契合的欢爱之后。  
在这样一个雨夜，他说分手的瞬间，窗外的雷整个炸开，就像要撕破整个黑暗

郑云龙看着低着头的阿云嘎，用再平常又平常不过的语气说：“我不同意，明天吃什么，给你做小米粥和玉米窝头，前几天腌的酸豆角差不多了，特别开胃。”

“郑云龙。”

“我说了，我不同意。”郑云龙猛地把手里的衬衫甩开，看着阿云嘎说：“我不同意，你听见了吗？你把头给我抬起来，我不同意。”  
他单薄的上半身随着他粗重的呼吸，颤抖着，就像暴雨后摇摇欲坠的枯树，就像无处栖息的浮萍，像残破的风箱，他的声音也一样。

“阿云嘎，这三个月，我以为你，我以为你至少比之前快乐，你不能，不能就这样让我走，你不能。”

可是你不快乐啊  
可是你不快乐啊，郑云龙

阿云嘎 不说话，这是他最擅长的事

低头

沉默

但他和郑云龙都非常清楚，他不会收回这句话，不论这个长发男人用怎样无理取闹的手段。

郑云龙留不住他，因为他是阿云嘎；可是，他也不会就这样离开，因为他是郑云龙。

于是阿云嘎用极具讽刺的语气说：“你是不是觉得都是我在上面你心里不平衡。”

郑云龙被气笑了，说：“行，那你让我上一次，我收拾东西现在就滚蛋。”

阿云嘎就看着他，说：“你不应期过了吗？”  
然后，他对着郑云龙缓慢的张开了大腿。

他真的疯了，郑云龙扑向阿云嘎的时候想，他真的疯了。

因为跳舞，他的筋软的不像话，郑云龙抬起他的一条腿架在自己的肩膀上，在他白皙的大腿内侧印上一串吻痕，接着他用他纤长的手探入那个隐秘的地方，慢慢扩张。

阿云嘎抬头向他索要一个吻。

但郑云龙避开了他的脸，阿云嘎的嘴角就慢慢的垂了下来。  
这一瞬间，这场性爱彻底失去了所谓的温情脉脉。  
他们折磨彼此，从身体，到灵魂……、

不论郑云龙如何摆弄他，都不肯和阿云嘎接一个吻。  
而无论郑云龙如何摆弄他，阿云嘎都不肯发出一点儿声音。

在郑云龙贯穿他的瞬间，阿云嘎闭上眼睛，让眼泪顺着泪沟流进枕头上，印出一滩小小的水迹，可即使这样，他还是紧紧的咬着嘴唇，一言不发。  
郑云龙几乎是放弃般的退出他的身体说：  
“你赢了，你每次都能赢；成不成，我现在就滚蛋。”  
在他转过身的瞬间，阿云嘎发出了响亮的抽泣声。

然后郑云龙猛地回头，他抓住内蒙人的肩膀质问道：“怎么着啊，说分手的是你，哭的也是你，你上了老子这么多次，现在让我滚。我才想哭，你哭个屁。”

阿云嘎看着郑云龙的眼睛，突然就大声说：“因为我爱你呀，我爱你。”

“你没办法画画了，都是因为我，都是因为……因为我，我能怎么办啊，我也特别特别伤心啊，你都不肯和我接吻，连接吻都不肯……”

这是第一次，阿云嘎说爱他  
第一次

郑云龙把他毛茸茸的脑袋摁在怀里说：

“那还分个屁。”

 

阿云嘎睡着了，在他怀里。

郑云龙走进书房，掀开自己的画布，上面只有茫然的空白。  
是，他没办法画画，但理由非常奇怪。  
因为他的恐惧  
事实上，他可以画画，只是他不想让所有人看到。  
从笔触中传递出的，他的恐惧。

他这样的害怕，害怕阿云嘎只是因为其他的什么原因才和他在一起  
不要他的感动，他不要他的感激，感动，不要自己十年温暖终于守得云开见云明  
他要阿云嘎爱他

清晨，阿云嘎走进书房，轻巧的像一只猫，他看见郑云龙在画画，那样明媚的一团，  
他问：“这是什么，看起来好温暖。”

郑云龙和他交换一个缠绵的吻，笑着说：“你。”

 

后来，郑云龙问过阿云嘎，你究竟是什么时候爱上我的  
阿云嘎无论如何都不告诉他。

其实，那个雨夜，他穿行在上海的街头，没有雨伞，没有路灯  
但他看见了郑云龙，他撑开了红色的雨伞

带他回家……

end


End file.
